


Три раза, когда Маккой заставал Кирка в пикантной ситуации, и один раз, когда случилось наоборот

by Die_Glocke



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик был написан пару лет назад в качестве подарка на день рождения, вспомнила о его существовании и решила поделиться :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Три раза, когда Маккой заставал Кирка в пикантной ситуации, и один раз, когда случилось наоборот

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан пару лет назад в качестве подарка на день рождения, вспомнила о его существовании и решила поделиться :)

1  
— Пять минут, — бушевал Маккой, — я вышел всего на пять минут! Отлить — и обратно! А ты за это время успел привести в нашу комнату какую-то телку... простите, мэм, — поспешно поправился он, обращаясь к лежащей на кровати Джима девушке.

Та презрительно фыркнула и плотнее запахнулась в простыню, гордо задрав подбородок и ни капельки не покраснев. Похоже, Кирк с пугливых скромниц переключился на снежных королев.

— Это физиологические потребности! — возмутился Кирк. Ему простыни не досталось, так что он развалился на кровати во всей красоте, явив взору Маккоя даже те части тела, которые Леонард вовсе не жаждал лицезреть. — Вот у тебя была физиологическая потребность отлить, а я молодой здоровый мужик, у меня другие физиологические потребности. Да что я тебе объясняю, ты же врач, сам должен понимать.

Маккой вместо ответа швырнул в него подушку, целясь в то место, где у Витрувианского человека находится центр квадрата, не сообразив, что подушка-то его собственная, а значит, спать ему сегодня придется без нее.

— Мы же договаривались вешать на дверь галстук, — обиженно пропыхтел Леонард.

— Я в последний момент вспомнил, что у меня нет галстука, — беззаботно ответил Кирк. Сжалившись над Маккоем, он все-таки прикрылся пойманной на лету подушкой, и в его кармический долг записалась еще одна испорченная наволочка.

— Мог бы повесить... ну, не знаю. Носок. Полотенце. Что-нибудь.

— Не подумал, — пожал плечами Джим. — У тебя все? А то я вообще-то занят немного.

Маккой от такой наглости лишился дара речи и, сжимая от злости кулаки, вылетел из комнаты и чуть не врезался в лениво фланирующего по коридору кадета Чехова.

— Какие-то проблемы? — поинтересовался Чехов. В устах любого другого эта фраза могла бы показаться издевательской, но в голосе кадета было слышно неподдельное беспокойство.

— Никаких проблем, — буркнул Леонард, не желая посвящать Чехова в трудности совместного проживания с Джимом Кирком.

По лицу кадета Чехова было понятно, что Маккою он ни на секунду не поверил, но любопытничать он не стал. Вместо этого Чехов молча прошел в свою комнату, вернулся оттуда с аккуратно сложенным клетчатым пледом, положил его на диван в холле и так же молча ретировался.

Устраиваясь на ночевку на продавленном диване, Леонард укрылся пледом и мимоходом подумал, что мир не без добрых людей.

2  
Библиотека — одно из самых безлюдных мест в Академии. Когда большую часть нужной информации можно найти в Сети, а доступ в Сеть есть в каждом уголке кампуса, до библиотеки доходят только самые усердные кадеты... или неудачники вроде Маккоя, которые не могут попасть в собственную комнату.

По возвращении с занятий кадет Маккой был встречен болтающимся на ручке двери полотенцем и понял, что в комнату ему лучше не соваться — на член, задницу и прочие части тела Джима, а также его постоянно меняющихся пассий Леонард насмотрелся на две жизни вперед и пополнять копилку незабываемых впечатлений вовсе не стремился.

Немного поразмыслив о том, где скоротать часы Джимовой половой активности, Маккой остановил свой выбор на библиотеке как на самом спокойном месте: лимита общения с себе подобными он на сегодня уже достиг и даже слегка его превысил (практические занятия в компании будущих медсестер, для которых проблемой было запомнить всего-то навсего двести с небольшим костей, всегда становились ударом по его хрупкому человеколюбию).

Библиотека встретила Маккоя рядами пустых столов и громкими стонами, гулко отражавшимися от стен и потолка. Тембр женских стонов Леонарду был незнаком, а вот мужские он узнал сразу же: их источником был Кирк, который, если верить полотенцу, в данный момент должен был находиться вовсе не в библиотеке, а в их комнате.

Джим обнаружился в дальнем углу, где трахал очередную девицу, перегнув ее через стол. В ответ на нечленораздельное возмущение Маккоя он, не отрываясь от своего увлекательного занятия, пояснил, что полотенце на ручке двери оставил случайно, а в библиотеку пришел, потому что там никогда никого нет.

— Я бы на твоем месте не был так в этом уверен, — Маккой лукаво прищурился, нырнул под ближайший стол и выудил оттуда за шиворот красного, как рак, кадета Чехова.

— О, Чехов, привет! — Кирк радушно протянул ему правую руку для приветствия, левой подтягивая штаны. Павел с подозрением покосился на протянутую руку и, рискуя показаться невежливым, от рукопожатия все же воздержался: мало ли, где эта рука побывала. — Да ты у нас тихий омут, оказывается.

— Это не то, что вы подумали! Я просто сидел, занимался, а потом услышал, как вы... ну и решил не мешать.

— Поверь, Чехов, когда Джим увлекся, помешать ему сложно, — просветил Маккой.

— Я заметил, — пробормотал Павел. — Пойду-ка я, пожалуй.

На следующее утро под дверью в комнату Чехова появилась корзинка с фруктами, из которой торчала открытка с извинениями. Извинения были написаны от имени Кирка, но почерком Маккоя.

3  
Ежегодные туристические вылазки были в Академии доброй традицией. Официально они назывались тренингами по выживанию в экстремальных условиях, но на самом деле больше напоминали школьный пикник, разбавленный алкоголем и развратом.

На ежегодных вылазках спиртные напитки из разных уголков галактики лились рекой, терялись остатки невинности, а преподаватели упорно делали вид, что не замечают в поведении кадетов ничего странного и предосудительного. А потом действительно переставали замечать.

Для Джима Кирка эти вылазки были замечательным поводом снять пробу с первокурсниц, еще незнакомых с его репутацией, а для Маккоя — со спиртных напитков из разных уголков галактики. В общем, каждый из них находил занятие себе по душе и после вылазки возвращался в общежитие затраханный/похмельный, но в целом весьма довольный жизнью.

Но во время третьей ежегодной вылазки подвела погода. Среди ночи вдруг хлынул проливной дождь, и сидевший у костра Маккой хмуро посмотрел в стакан с виски, наполовину разбавленным дождевой водой, и понял, что сейчас ему все-таки придется выживать в экстремальных условиях. И лучше это делать все-таки в палатке.

Приблизившись к палатке, которую он делил, конечно же, с Кирком, Леонард заметил, что она как-то странно подрагивает. Разумеется, можно было предположить, что это Джим внутри трясется от холода, но это было бы крайне наивное предположение. С куда большей долей вероятности причиной ритмичных вибраций палатки были возвратно-поступательные движения, совершаемые Кирком в компании первокурсницы. Возможно, не одной.

Леонард, конечно, мог развернуться и уйти во тьму и холод, но решил для очистки совести проверить свою догадку. Откинув полог и расстегнув молнию, он засунул голову в палатку и сразу же уткнулся носом в чью-то подмышку. Что ж, по крайней мере у этих первокурсниц были базовые представления о личной гигиене.

Выругавшись в подмышку, Маккой с силой ущипнул Джима за задницу (по крайней мере, он надеялся, что ущипнутая им задница принадлежит именно Кирку — вряд ли кто-то еще в палатке мог быть владельцем такого волосатого зада, хотя...) и вылез из палатки.

— Леонард, — из соседней палатки высунулась растрепанная кудрявая голова кадета Чехова.

— Чего тебе? — проворчал в ответ мокрый и нетрезвый, а потому неприветливый Маккой.

— У нас есть место. И полотенце. Залезай.

Не раздумывая ни секунды, Маккой заполз в палатку Чехова, мстительно забыв застегнуть свою собственную — холодный душ Джиму явно не помешает, а девочки впредь будут знать, с кем им связываться не стоит.

+1  
— Леонард, — сурово сказал Чехов. — Я молодой здоровый парень, достигший возраста согласия. У меня есть потребности, которые ты упорно игнорируешь.

— Я их не игнорирую, — возразил Маккой. — Просто обстоятельства все время складываются не в нашу пользу.

— Значит так, — решительно заявил Паша, — сейчас обстоятельства сложатся таким образом, что ты трахнешь меня прямо здесь в ближайшие пятнадцать минут.

— В лифте?! Паша, ты с ума сошел?

— А от спермотоксикоза сходят с ума? Тогда да, не исключено, — рассеянно ответил Чехов, поглощенный влиянием на обстоятельства. Он сдвинул на стенке лифта какую-то панель и резким движением вырвал из открывшейся ниши два проводка. Лифт дернулся и резко остановился.

— У нас есть пятнадцать минут, время пошло, на старт, внимание, марш, — скомандовал Паша и, не дожидаясь реакции на свои слова, прижал Маккоя к стене лифта и впился в его губы поцелуем.

— Нет, все-таки ты сошел с ума, — пробормотал Маккой, отрывая от себя Чехова, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

— Да, я без ума от тебя, — хихикнул Паша, пытаясь нащупать пряжку ремня Леонарда. — Дурацкая фраза, да? Вот до чего воздержание доводит молодые растущие организмы.

— Ну прости, я не могу заниматься с тобой сексом в комнате, где Джим трахался на каждой поверхности, причем неоднократно. Только вспомню об этом — и сразу все падает. Руки подними.

Паша покорно поднял руки, позволяя Леонарду снять с себя футболку.

— В Академии вообще мало мест, где Джим не трахался, — продолжил Маккой, в паузах между словами покрывая шею Чехова поцелуями. — А в гостиницу ты не хочешь...

— ...потому что там вообще неизвестно кто трахался, — продолжил за него Паша. — Да, у меня тоже есть пунктики. Зато в этом лифте мы будем первопроходцами.

Маккой решил не уточнять у Чехова, почему он в этом уверен. Времени у них было не так уж и много, поэтому тратить его следовало вовсе не на разговоры.

Увлекшись раздеванием друг друга, Чехов и Маккой даже не заметили, как лифт вдруг раньше времени начал движение. Доехав до первого этажа, он гостеприимно распахнул двери, предложив столпившимся в ожидании лифта кадета живописный вид на голый зад Леонарда.

— О, привет, Боунс! — голос Кирка звучал отвратительно радостно. — Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

Разочаровано застонав, Маккой уткнулся лбом в Пашино плечо. Неважно, кто кого заставал со спущенными штанами — неловко себя в таких ситуациях почему-то чувствовал один Леонард.


End file.
